just another zel/xel fic
by amelia3
Summary: zel and xellos fic basically its not much but iam working on cp.2


disclamer:i dont own slayers or any of the charactors just writing a story that happens to have the slayers names in it as well as the characters tham selves  
  
  
By:amanda gardynik  
"a love once lost"   
  
Chapter one....... 9/18/02 dear journel  
  
  
me and the gang were hanging out in the gym thats were they go after school to hang out but a certain lina inverse decided to blow the gym wall to a crisp we went home after that little"moment" yeah my consler belives that my problems should be clearin up but than again im not to sure myself "oh yaeh theres this new kid he's a real fruitcake he reminds me of oh god damnit bad thought " dont think about the past bab bad bad bad well i'll write more tomorrow well gotta go.......   
  
"zellie time for bed you have school tommorow" zelgadiss shut his door and got his pajamas on "when will she ever let me stay up wnd go to bed when i want to? im beginging to think that im not really sixteen years old, well not to her anyways" he walked to his bed and fell asleep..........  
(7 hours later when he is now late for school lol)  
  
"noooooo! not again im LATE?! mother? mother? MOTHER? god im sleeping in and she does'nt evan wake me up!?" he got dressed and ran out the door ,and ran to school as fast as he could "did zellie wellie sleep in again?" valgarv loved teasing the little chimera "fuck you valgarv , if you dont stop that ridiculous smirk on your face im gonna wipe it off!" valgarv just stood there smilling like zelgadiss didi'nt evan say anything "now now zel dont get yourself thrown back into ,that oh hold on what was that place called again oh! now i remeber 'mental hospital' wasen't it?" zelgadis could'nt take it any longer "ahhhhh you dirty low scum piece off rational piece of garbage now im going to kill you!!!!!" zel started to pound vlgarvs head into the wall luckly for ,valgarv lina and the others came running tworads then "you......dirty ........basturd....i'll teach you not to mess with a mentally illed chimera" by that time lina was prying zel off of valgarv and there was a croud off students cheering zel "fight fight fight fight fight" (after the fight) the princable had zel and val sitting in his office "god damn you little shits cant evan walk down a hall without fighting" the princable was a female tan skin really light blondish hair "but princable mettallium that mentally ill little freakish chimera tried to kill me...." zel was glaring at valgarv "mr.valgarv thats your last warning two week suspention and mr.greywards umm hmmm hmmm ummm lets see you'll have detention after school today" val did'nt like this "why the hell do i get suspendid and all he gets is a detention!?" the princable grabbed val by the neck of his shirt "look here you little basturd you will stop compalinig or i will make sure you will stop got it?"   
  
  
  
  
it was lunch time and zel was still not there but lina knew where he was when he was missing and she felt concerened in what he has to go threw every day   
zel was sitting in the boys bathroom and statrted to cut his arms with a piece of glass "i thank god this makes the pain go away" he started to lick the remaining blood of his arm and headed to the lunch room   
lina looked at zel he looked a little tiered he plumped down forgetting about his cuttings on his arms "oh my god mister zelgadis" amelia skretched as she touched zels cuts he jumped back "what the hell do you think your doing damnit!?" he glarred at her than noticed the hole lunch room staring at him it was scilenced "WHAT HE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!!?"   
they went back to eating there lunch like nothing had happend ,zel sat back down only to have a table of eyes starring at him woridly "well whats your proubem stare at someone else" lina stood up and looked straight into zels eyes "zel dont start this again please dont hurt yourself anymore cant you see your killing yourself" zel stood up and began to wlak away he bumped into someone he looked up to see purple shards sttring at him "excuse me zel but i think lina is right" zel stood pushing him away and walking out of the school he went home and went up to his room "oh please god the pain its gonna make me suffer intill i die is'ant it just like lina said" zel got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed a near by knife and slitted his rists loving the taste of pain "hmm" zel began cutting along his arms and ribs after a couple of badly wounded cuts he colapsed from blood loss , thats about the time his mother got home from work she came in and noticed zel's stuff was here "musta gotton suspended again guess i better go see whats wrong" she went up stairs only to see a zel laying with blood on him she called the hospital as soon as the ambulence left with zel his mother called his 'schoolie' friends................  
  
  
zel was in the hospital bloody along his arms and rib cages, his friends were mad with zel for what he was doing to himself the docter and zel's mother left the room so his friends could talk to him in 'privacey' ,"damn you zelgadis stop this ,your killing yourself!!" lina was starteled when he grabbed her hand and opened his eyes "please lina help me i cant ......i cant stop myself............from from wanting the pain of killing my inside's i, just cant bring myself to do it i need some one to help me please" gourry and amelia left the room leaving lina and zel "zel i have a friend he might be able to help you he is one of my new friends just came to our school he's a good person (well at least when he does'nt have orders to kill me or some poor human)" lina looked at zel i'll go get him "xellos get your stupid ass in here!" the door wase'nt opening but the person appeared next to zel making him jump out of his skin "what the fuck is that thing? it appeared out of no where is that thing evan human- actually zel he is not" lina was patting xellos on the shoulder "meet xellos the trickster priest  
  
  
  
zelgadis thought he was going to die lauhging when the door flew open "god damn you , you little asshole what where you thinking oh yeah i forgot your mental and cant get threw your, thick head your killing your self you little ass wipe!!!" valgarv came over to the paniked yet angry chimera "um um val? vallie your really beginging to look like that one guy who goes around and kills every one so ,stop with the little evil act kay?" lina started to laugh at what xellos had been doing valgarv and zel were starring at each other lip to lip kissing looking in each other's eyes zel punched him "what the hell do you think your doing you gay little freak?" valgarv was blushing ear to ear "i did'nt do anything it was that strange man i tell you it was him!"zelgadis thought he was about to die laughting (once again) "him!!? that fruitcake standing over there just happened to push you onto me and you kissed me while he was still standing still ,am i right?" valgarv was about to smack the hell out of zel when he was   
  
enterupted "FIREBALL" lina was furious "zel val as much as i would love to keep hitting you with fireballs well anyways xellos did not do a thing he was he was .....was ahhh xellos what are you doing?" everyone in the room turned to see xellos in the corner glowing and turinging into some kind of wolf "mo-mo-mo-mozoku!!!!!" zel almost had a heart attack "whats so impressive about that zel? i can do it better watch" transforming into his mozoku/dragon form "see uh zel you okay?" val found a uncoucious zel on the floor "uh did i kill him?" lina hit him over the head "no morron he must have hit his head or something well comon val where goin out to eat imstarved by xellos take care of him his mother is leaving him she cant handle him so guess he will be all yours ta ta for now" lina ran out the door grabing the rest of her school friends and laughing at the expression xellos had on his face "well now this complicates things more ,why do i get to babysit little chimera boy" he grabbed the chimera and teleported to wolfpack island....................   
  
  
  
only to be greeted by beastmater zelas "xellos what is that in your arms?" xellos looked down in his arms "what mother there isa'nt anything in my arms i have no idea what your talking about"   
  
xellos teleported to his home in the 'human' world "lets see here you will need your own room ,oh what the heck you can share one with me hahaha" zel woke up to a soft purple bed the room was practically nothing but purple except for the dresser and the bed frame oh and the doors but everything else "purple?" he turned around to meet purple shards agin just like at school "what the hell? were am i" zelgadis jumped off the bed and fell onto the purple fuzzy carpeted floor , xellos looked satisfied "your in my home"  
  
  
  
  
sorry it took me so lon to finish this chapter well im working on the next one ahhhahha well till next time   
xellos zelgadiss and valgarv there all so adorable   
  
valgarv:sweatdrop am i that cute?  
  
xellos:no but iam (turns in sd mode)  
  
zel:here we go again and xellos whats with the purple room?  
  
xellos:why purple if my favorite color it suthes me  
  
valgarv:well see ya ahhh! xellos get off of me  
  
xellos:but vallie you and zellie are so cute when your angry  
  
zel:Ra Tilit take that mazoku scum!  
  
valgarv:excuse me but i take that as not being a compliment   
seeing how im a mozoku  
  
xellos:well gotta go zellie and vallie are gonna go play with me 


End file.
